Pretty Women
by sighhrizzles
Summary: AU. Maura pulls over looking for directions, but gets way more than she bargained for. Inspired by the movie Pretty Woman, idk if anyone has done this before I'm just going with it.


**A/N: This is completely AU, the idea came to me while I was watching Pretty Woman the other day, so I mean clearly I don't own it. Or Rizzoli & Isles for that upsetting matter. I'm trying a different writing style with this one, so let me know what you think. I'll read and appreciate any feedback you have to give me. This first chapter is pretty short, but I'm just getting started I promise :-)**

* * *

You knew you were different from a very young age. You never wanted to be a princess, or strut around in your mother's too big high heels. While all the other little girls were playing dress up, you were playing basketball with your brothers Frankie and Tommy. You'd go to work with pop on the weekends, instead of slumber parties. It's what always worked, until 4 days after your 15th birthday when ma announced the divorce, that changed you. Heavy makeup rimmed your once innocent brown eyes, black was the new staple color in your wardrobe, and you got good at avoiding all friendships like they were the plague. Ignored pretty much everyone and just quit giving a shit frankly.

Most girls your age were worried about boys, but you weren't most girls. Don't get me wrong, you didn't find them unattractive, but what was the point in a boy? There wasn't one, not after you witnessed how unhappy ma was all those years. Love wasn't real, didn't exist. At least that's what ma told you prom night right before your date arrived. You just so happened to lose your virginity that night because what's the point in saving it for someone special when that person didn't exist.

You got your first tattoo on your 18th birthday, your favorite quote inked into your lower back. You got it where you did because ma always warned you that you'd never be able to get a good job with tattoos all over your body. Little did you know the job awaiting you in Los Angeles wouldn't have a dress code. You wouldn't have to worry about covering anything up, you'd be doing quite the opposite actually.

When you always pictured yourself at 21, you never saw yourself on a street corner, taking money for a night with a man. You wanted LA for the opportunities, the culture, for yourself_._ Not for alleyways, car pickups, shameful money, and revealing outfits. It wasn't all bad though, you had Susie. She was your best friend, partner in crime, sister even. You shared a tiny apartment, hell, could you even consider it an apartment? More a closet. One bed, one room, one everything. The only thing you had for yourself was your gun. Nobody touched that. Of course you came to LA with other things, clothes, your laptop, phone, none of it lasted long though not when there was rent to be paid.

Not a penny to your name, you decided to sell the one thing you had left, your body. Only in the night, the days were recovering hours. Recovering from the bastard who took you the night before. Sometimes multiple bastards.

You hated it, that this is what has come of your once bright future, but it's the only way of getting food in your stomach and rent in your landlord's hand.

Tonight was slow. You and Susie were in your spot, the lights of LA were the only thing keeping the darkness away. You hate the dark. It reminded you of, well, that's not really relevant right now.

"So, how much did you make last night, Jay?" Susie asked, nudging you.

You did the math in your head, 50 for the scruffy prick who left marks all over you, and 70 for the rich guy who smelled good but called you mean names. "Um, 120 I think" you say crossing your bare arms over your chest, why didn't anyone tell you it was going to be so chilly tonight.

"You?" you question, you can already tell by the smug smile on her face, she did good last night.

"You remember the man with the glasses, dark skin," you nod, you remember being worried for Susie as you watched her get in his car. "He gave me a huge tip, and I'm not just talking about the money honey." She sends you a wink as she leans against the brick wall. "I hate this job Jay, but it does have it's perks sometimes, and I would have never met you so, ya know." Your heart melts a little, you don't have much of a soft spot, but you always will for Susie. You're all she has after all, and in this business it's nice to know someone really has your back.

"I know," you confirm.

"Ooh, looky what we have here," Susie comments, nodding towards the abnormally classy car that just pulled up. Wow. You know cars, and this is an expensive fucking car. You look over at Susie, and by the way she's smiling, she knows how nice this car is too. "Go get him girl, have fun. Don't take any less than a hundred, call me when you're through, take care of you." You intend on doing just that, you wouldn't call it fun though. You give Susie a hug, and stalk over to the tinted windows of the Audi R8, all you can see is your reflection in the glass.

You lick your lips, red tonight, and wait for the window to descend. When it finally does, you think your eyes are playing tricks on you. Is that a woman messing with the stick shift of this badass car? You can tell she's frustrated, but she still might be the most beautiful woman you've ever seen. Is she talking to herself? You're half joking when you say, "Hey sugar, you looking for a date?"

She looks up at you and smiles, and in that exact moment you decide that you will do anything in your power to keep that smile on her face. She's more than beautiful, she's ethereal. You feel yourself staring, but you can't help it. "No. But I am trying to find my hotel, could you give me directions?"

You could give her directions, but that would be the end of this conversation. She would thank you, and then drive away never to be seen again. You need to hear her laugh at least once. "Sure.. For five bucks."

You watch as she throws her head back in an amused chuckle. Not good enough. "Five dollars? You know I could just dig a map out of the glove box for free." She's looking at you like she's trying to figure you out. Really figure you out, like she's genuinely interested in what you're going to say next. You don't get that look often, so you appreciate it.

"Price just went up to ten," you say as you lean your elbows on the door frame.

"You can't charge me for directions.."

"I can do anything I want to baby, I ain't lost." You turn around because you know your ass looks good in this leather skirt, and that's when you hear it. A genuine laugh, you're sure it's the most adorable laugh you have ever heard. As much as you want to, you don't turn around. She needs to know you're not just joking with her.

You can here her adjust herself as she refocuses on her task. After what seems like a century of defeated sighs and grinding gears she says, "Alright. Okay. Alright, you win, I lose. Do you have change for a twenty?" She's reaching for her purse on the floor when you open the passenger door and hop in, not waiting for an invitation. You hope you don't seem as desperate as you feel. She looks up at you, money in hand, and quirks a eyebrow. Probably confused as to why in the hell you are in her car.

"For twenty, I'll show you personally." You take the money as gently as you can, and shove it in your boot. "I'll even show you where the stars live." She's staring at you clearly stunned, you get lost in those hazel eyes for a second, you're definitely sure this time that she's the most beautiful human being you've ever had the pleasure of looking at. You get a good glance at her, suddenly feeling self conscious of your attire. She's a classy woman, you can tell. From her manicure, to her modest yet form fitting red dress, she's leagues above you. You make your way back up to her face and you catch her still staring at you, she looks away quickly though, not meaning to be rude. You point towards the road, "Down the street, make a right."


End file.
